En un Bar
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Un One Shot Zoro Robin


**En un Bar**

**Este fic esta ligado a mi fic "Lo mejor de mi vida".**

Roronoa Zoro se encontraba intranquilo, el bar donde se encontraba tomando tenía un ambiente agradable, buenas bebidas y un excelente servició, se sentiría lo suficientemente relajado... si no fuera por que tenía compañía.

Nico Robin estaba sentada a su lado tomando una copa de vino, aunque solo daba pequeños... muy pequeños sorbos a su copa, Zoro solo le miraba de reojo, no pudiendo evitar un leve sonrojo al verla.

"_Diablos¿Por qué insistió en venir conmigo? Siempre se queda vigilando el barco, o va con Chopper, pero ¿Por qué decidió venir conmigo esta vez?"_- pensaba Zoro mientras que ella volteaba la vista y le sonreía, el solo abrió los ojos al verse sorprendido y volteó la vista a su tarro de cerveza.

¿Tengo algo en el rostro espadachín?- preguntó Robin con una sonrisa, Zoro solo bufó.

¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Zoro molesto, Robin solo se le acerco levemente, lo que le hizo sonrojarse.

Bueno, es que me mirabas con tanta intensidad, que casi sentí que me desnudabas con la vista- dijo Robin sensualmente, Zoro solo escupió la cerveza que estaba bebiendo mientras que tosía –Oh, no me digas que eso era, yo solo bromeaba- dijo Robin riéndose suavemente.

"_Esto es por culpa de Luffy y sus preguntitas, diablos¿Por qué me pongo así¡Es solo Nico Robin! No es que tenga algo especial, excepto claro, esos hermosos ojos azules... y su sedoso cabello color azabache... y su cuerpo... ¡En que rayos estoy pensando!_"- pensó Zoro mientras que se sonrojaba y volvía su atención a la cerveza.

¿Y que tal va todo con esa marine?- pregunto Robin de pronto, Zoro solo se atragantó con la cerveza.

¿De que rayos hablas?- dijo Zoro molesto, Robin solo le sonrío.

Anda, no me dirás que ya se te olvido la charla que tenías con Luffy- dijo Robin dándole otro sorbo a su copa, Zoro iba a replicar pero se quedo estático, Robin bebía con suavidad... y de manera bastante sensual.

Zoro solo frunció el ceño y volvió su atención a su cerveza.

¿Y bien?- preguntó Robin.

¿Y bien que?- preguntó Zoro

No contestaste mi pregunta... ¿Cómo va todo con la joven marine?- preguntó Robin sonriendo.

No sé de que hablas- dijo Zoro indiferente, Robin se le acerco sonriente.

Vamos espadachín... lindo rostro, lentes... y un gran parecido con una vieja amiga tuya- dijo Robin con picardía.

Zoro solo bufo molesto mientras que se sonrojaba.

No hay nada entre nosotros excepto el hecho de que quiere arrestarme- dijo Zoro volviendo a beber.

Robin le sonrío con cierta dulzura entonces mientras que Zoro solo le miraba algo enrojecido.

¿Qué¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó con cierta vergüenza.

No, es solo que... creo que he bebido demasiado- dijo Robin con una sonrisa traviesa.

No lo creo, solo has bebido un par de copas- dijo Zoro mientras que buscaba la manera de alejarse de Robin, esta solo le miro con suspicacia.

Tal vez, pero sabes, el ambiente se ha mejorado bastante aquí... tal vez... quisieras hacer algo más entretenido- dijo la arqueóloga de manera que a Zoro le pareció bastante sensual.

¿De... de que hablas?- pregunto Zoro tragando saliva.

Bueno... no lo sé... sorpréndeme- dijo Robin de manera coqueta, Zoro solo le miro aun más sonrojado.

Creo que ya estas ebria- dijo Zoro mientras que sacaba unas monedas –Será mejor volver al Sunny.

Ho¿Estas preocupado por mi?- dijo Robin levantándose y acercándosele mientras que tomaba una copa que estaba en la barra, Zoro le miro con sorpresa mientras que Robin se bebía la copa de golpe, en eso Zoro noto que el barman se veía sorprendido.

¿Pasa algo?- dijo Zoro al ver la cara del Barman.

Hey... espadachín... no me ignores- dijo Robin, Zoro le miro extrañado, su voz sonaba... rara, y pudo ver que de pronto su manera de moverse... antes sensual y coqueta, era ahora desorientada.

¿Estas bien?- preguntó Zoro extrañado, Robin le sonrío mientras que se le acercaba y le susurraba al oído.

¿Puedes guardar un secreto?- dijo de pronto, Zoro se sonrojo cuando el aliento de ella rozo su oído, Robin sonrío –Creo que estoy ebria- dijo Robin riéndose, Zoro solo se quedo asombrado.

¡Pero que le dio¡Que yo recuerde ella es buena bebedora!- dijo Zoro sorprendido.

¡Discúlpeme señor¡Pero es que por accidente le serví de nuestro tequila especial!- dijo el barman mientras que señalaba una enorme botella en el fondo, Zoro solo la miro asombrado.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó mientras que sujetaba a una ebria Robin que se reía mientras que se apretujaba contra su cuerpo.

Bueno, es que fue para un concurso, llenamos esa botella con todas las clases de Tequila existentes, por lo que una copa emborracha a cualquiera, comúnmente la damos a los que están dispuestos a pasar la prueba de aguante... y creo que su novia no la paso- dijo el barman, Zoro solo se sonrojo.

¡Ella no es mi novia¡Solo somos compañeros!- dijo Zoro apenado, en eso Robin se le abrazo del cuello, por lo que el barman solo le miro incrédulo.

Si, claro señor- dijo el barman, Zoro estaba apenado mientras que sacaba algo de dinero.

Deme la cuenta- dijo Zoro, pero el barman solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Esta va por mi cuenta señor, después de todo es mi culpa por haberle servido algo así a la señorita- dijo el barman, Zoro solo suspiro.

Bien, gracias, ahora me llevo a esta chica antes de que cause problemas- dijo Zoro tratando de que Robin le soltase un poco, pero al no lograrlo no le quedo mas opción que cargarla.

Zoro salió del bar mientras que cargaba a Robin, ella empezó a reírse levemente, por lo que el le miro extrañado, y mas extrañado se quedo al ver que le miraba de una manera que solo se le podía adjudicar a un Luffy ebrio.

Sabes... me siento como... como una princesa- dijo con la inocencia que solo los ebrios pueden tener, Zoro se sonrojo.

Solo guarda silenció, ya te preparare al rato algo para que se te baje... aunque no me quiero ni imaginar la cruda que tendrás mañana- dijo Zoro, Robin entonces se le apretó mas al cuerpo y Zoro tuvo que reprimir un suspiro, los pechos de Robin se le pegaban al cuerpo.

El Sunny se veía a lo lejos, había un par de hoteles en el puerto, no se veían mal, Nami incluso había comentado sobre quedarse allí... hasta que noto que clase de "hoteles" eran.

Al estar ya cerca del Sunny, Zoro sonrío, mas al ver a Luffy en cubierta, pero se detuvo al ver a Nami acercársele y se sorprendió... no por que Nami y Luffy se encontraran en cubierta, sino mas bien por que Nami le dijo algo a Luffy y este le respondió besándola, Zoro solo estaba sorprendido... mas al ver que no era un beso para nada inocente... es mas parecía estar empezando a entrar en la clasificación de adultos, por lo que sabiamente decidió no volver al barco temporalmente... no quería arruinarles el momento...

...aunque eso significara que tendría que encargarse el de Robin y su borrachera y tener que pasar la noche en uno de esos hoteles de paso... era una suerte que no vivieran en ese lugar, así que no había ningún problema con su reputación.

Zoro entro a uno de los hoteles y se acerco a la recepción, donde una chica atendía, Zoro estaba aun mas apenado, no habría ningún problema si fuera el clásico viejo sucio, pero esta chica se veía inocente, lo que le daba mas pena.

Je, espadachín... ¿Tan urgido andas?- dijo Robin de pronto, Zoro solo se sonrojo mientras que ella se reía.

Callate- dijo Zoro mientras que se acercaba –Una... una habitación señorita- dijo Zoro con pena, la chica le miro y sonrío.

¿Noche de fiesta? No se preocupe, creo que tenemos lo que una pareja joven necesita- dijo la chica sonriendo, Zoro solo le miro con enfado, pero la chica no lo noto –Tenga, la suite 54... y mucha suerte guapo- dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo.

¡Gracias!- dijo Robin de pronto, Zoro inclino la cabeza avergonzado y echo a correr con ella en brazos.

Si que tiene prisa- dijo la chica con sorpresa.

Zoro entro al cuarto a gran velocidad, se acerco a la cama... donde encontró un problema.

He... Robin... ¿Podrías soltarme?- dijo Zoro apenado.

Así estoy cómoda... –dijo Robin apretujándose.

Anda, debes de descansar... iré por un café para que te repongas- dijo Zoro, apoyándola contra la cama, pero Robin solo le sujeto y él perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre de ella.

¿Por qué no aprovechamos el tiempo?- dijo Robin de manera sensual, Zoro se sonrojo mientras que trataba de soltarse.

¡R... Robin¡Es solo el alcohol¡Tranquila, no hagas nada de lo que después te arrepientas!- dijo Zoro, Robin hizo un puchero mientras que suspiraba.

Es cierto... – dijo Robin soltándole, Zoro se semiincorporo mientras que suspiraba, pero en eso Robin se le acerco por la espalda y acerco sus labios a su oído –Nos falta esa joven marine para hacer el trío...

Sobra decir que el pobre Zoro ya estaba sufriendo un infarto... ¿La seria arqueóloga, asesina profesional, ex miembro de Baroque Works y la persona mas madura del grupo, le pedía hacer un trío con una marine?.

Creo que ya sé por que solo bebes hasta cierto punto- dijo Zoro apenado, Robin empezó a reírse y Zoro apenado decidió levantarse.

Hey espadachín... aun no te he dado las gracias por esta maravillosa noche- dijo Robin de pronto, Zoro le miro extrañado.

¿De que habl...?- preguntó, pero en eso sin poder evitarlo, Robin le beso con suavidad, aunque el beso le sabía a alcohol... Zoro no pudo evitar sentir el impulso de corresponderlo, Robin gimió un poco mientras que él empezaba a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos... hasta que de pronto sintió mucho peso en sus manos -¿Robin?- preguntó.

Y es que Nico Robin al fin había caído rendida por la borrachera... por lo que se quedo profundamente dormida, Zoro solo le miro con pena... y algo de decepción.

Bueno... es mejor así, al menos no paso nada... aunque... jamás me imagine que fuera tan salvaje en ese estado- dijo Zoro mirándola mientras que la acomodaba en la cama.

Robin suspiro en sueños y Zoro no pudo evitar mirarla con cierta pena.

Creo que por ahora es lo mejor, si pasa algo... quisiera que fuera por que ambos lo quisiéramos y no por una borrachera... Ah, creo que mejor salgo a tomar el fresco- dijo Zoro saliendo del cuarto, Robin abrió uno de sus ojos de reojo y sonrió.

Tal vez después espadachín... tal vez después- murmuro Robin acomodándose en la cama y durmiendo.

FIN.

Un One Shot Zoro / Robin, la verdad es que me costo mas trabajo del pensado, estoy acostumbrado a tratar con el Nami / Luffy, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado... por cierto, si desean que haga algún lemon o Lime referente a la escenita que describí de Luffy y Nami, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Este fic lo dedico a Halane a Kaizoku ou16 y a todos los que gustan de esta pareja.

Suerte


End file.
